El recuerdo de la amortentia
by Leay93
Summary: Hermione detestaba el día de San Valentín, y no por ser soltera o amargada. Tenía al amor de su vida a su lado, a su mejor amigo: Harry Potter. Y el tenerlo a él era lo que más detestaba de aquella fecha, el cómo llegaron hasta esa instancia y todo por culpa de su cobardía. ¿Cómo le podía decir que usó amortenia? Que por culpa de aquella poción estaban juntos.


**.:El recuerdo de la amortentia:.**

_¿Quién necesita París cuando te pueden dar un abrazo?…_

Hermione leía en voz alta aquella línea de su actual lectura, _Donde termina el arcoíris. _Un extraño sentimiento la invadió, así que en contra de su propia política de leer novelas románticas o libros que tuvieran mucho amor de por medio, justo en los días previos a San Valentín. Este día generalmente es odiado por solteros, personas con el corazón roto, gente que añora y extraña, y también por Hermione Granger. Lo curioso era que la joven bruja no estaba clasificada en ninguna de las categorías anteriores. Tenía una vida amorosa soberbia, después de tantos años de callar el inmenso amor que tenía para con su mejor amigo, finalmente durante una fiesta, por motivos de San Valentín, él le declaró su amor, en aquel momento se sintió soñada. Desde aquel entonces su vida fue viento en popa: se graduó con honores, entró al trabajo de sus sueños, tenía al amor de su vida a su lado. Esto último era lo que más le alegraba y más le remordía la conciencia.

–Hola cariño- Harry saludó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña-. ¿Qué lees ahora?

–Es una novela, trata sobre dos amigos y cómo va cambiando su amistad a lo largo de los años.

–Suena muy a nosotros- el pelinegro comentó de forma graciosa.

–Sí, algo así.

–Ya tengo todo listo para el próximo viernes.

Hermione sabía a lo que se refería el ojiverde; planes románticos. Su moral le pedía que hiciera lo correcto, que le dijera la verdad, pero su corazón se negaba, lo amaba mucho, no quería perderlo. Así que el punto medio que encontró para sus conflictos fue evitar todo plan amoroso para aquella fecha.

–Harry sabes lo que pienso acerca de San Valentín.

–Lo sé, lo sé y es por eso que nunca, en ninguno de los años que llevamos saliendo, he preparado nada, pero este año debe ser especial, este año cumplimos cinco años de noviazgo.

–Yo también lo sé, pero creo que podemos celebrarlo como en años anteriores, no haciendo absolutamente nada.

–Pero Hermione…

–Harry…por favor.

–Es que no lo entiendo ¿por qué detestas tanto esta fecha?- Harry preguntó con impaciencia.

Y otra vez esa pregunta resurgía, se negaba a morir, se negaba a dejarla en paz. El recuerdo de la amortentia.

Cinco años atrás, en aquella dichosa fiesta ofrecida por los gemelos Weasleys, y todo para celebrar el día de los enamorados y que su negocio era el más popular de todo el callejón Diagon. Todo pintaba para ser el horror de los solteros y la perfecta ocasión para las parejas de demostrar su amor. Y para Hermione Granger era la ocasión para seguir amando en secreto a su moreno amigo.

La fiesta comenzó a las nueve en punto, todos parecían divertirse, con o sin acompañante, la castaña debió reconocer que los pelirrojos sabían armarla. Pasadas las diez, llegaron sus dos amigos gryffindor, Harry y Ron, su corazón se alegró al saber que el ojiverde iba solo, sin ninguna chica de su brazo. El ex-buscador localizó la enmarañada cabellera a lo lejos.

– ¡Hermione!- la llamó a lo lejos.

– ¡Harry! - ella le respondió removiendo su brazo para que la localizara mejor.

Con dificultades ambos chicos lograron atravesar el tumulto de personas que se movían al ritmo de la música o charlaban entre ellas. Se saludaron y se pusieron al día con sus vidas, ya hacían tres años que habían terminado sus estudios y ahora el mundo de los adultos impedía verse con regularidad. Hermione creyó, ilusamente, que la distancia y el tiempo le arrancarían a Harry de su corazón, pero sólo le sirvió de confirmación, ya que en cuanto sus miradas se sostuvieron por más de un minuto, sintió el vértigo en su estomago, lo amaba.

–Voy por unos tragos, ¿me acompañas?- el pelirrojo preguntó.

–Claro- el moreno contestó.

–Me refería a Hermione.

– ¿Yo?

–Sí, vamos.

Ante la esmeralda mirada de "el chico que vivió", ambos gryffindor se alejaron con dirección a la barra.

– ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Ron interrumpió el silencioso camino.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–De la forma pervertida en que desnudas a Harry

– ¡Ronald! – Hermione gritó con todo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Estoy bromeando-mostró sus blancos dientes para reafirmar lo dicho-, pero en serio, ¿cuándo le dirás que lo amas?

El joven brujo se había enterado de los sentimientos que su castaña amiga ocultaba gracias a una de las patentadas fiestas Weasley y a varios tragos de whiskey de fuego. Una Hermione borracha es una fuente inagotable de información. Sin preguntárselo, ella empezó la sesión de confesiones a la que él sólo se limitó a escuchar. Al día siguiente de aquel penoso acto, afrontó a su compañera y a ella no le quedó más que aceptar la verdad de sus sentimientos.

–No puedo decírselo Ron, no quiero perderlo.

–Hermione, ya te lo he dicho, no lo vas a perder. Si te atreves puede que él te corresponda y si no lo hace, sé que su amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto.

–No sé Ron…

– ¡Oh Merlín!- el ojiazul se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Qué ocurre?- el Weasley señaló hacia la barra de tragos-. ¡Oh!

Lavender Brown se encontraba ahí, bebiendo como si su lengua estuviera tan seca como el Sahara.

–Creo que tendrás que ir tú sola por los tragos- la ojimiel lo miró con furia-. Te esperaré aquí para que no tengas que cargar hasta dónde Harry.

–Que amable- comentó sarcástica.

Con pesadez recorrió el camino que quedaba y le pidió al cantinero los tres tragos. Mientras esperaba su pedido, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a un lado.

–Esta noche por fin Harry Potter será mío.

Era Romilda Vane.

–Cómo piensas hacerlo, ya lo has intentado seducir de miles de formas y él sigue sin prestarte la mínima atención- una chica pelinegra le preguntó, Hermione no logró reconocerla.

–Ahora tomaré otras medidas, él me obligó a esto- con la última palabra, meneó un pequeño frasco entre sus dedos.

– ¿Amortentia?

–Quien lo diría, no siempre dormías durante pociones- el cantinero le dejó un vaso de whiskey-. Gracias. Ahora a por él.

Sin perder un segundo, Hermione saltó al ataque y derramó intencionalmente una bebida sobre el vestido de su ex-compañera, evitando que lograra su cometido.

– ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Granger?- la morena le reclamó, una vez que logró reconocerla.

–Lo siento tanto Romilda, que torpe soy- se disculpó con falso sentimiento.

Con un rápido movimiento, mientras limpiaba el desastre provocado, tomó el pequeño frasco y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

–Bueno Romilda fue un placer volver a verte, hasta luego.

Hermione emprendió a toda prisa la huída. Tenía que deshacerse de la evidencia. Sin pensarlo mucho vertió el contenido del frasquito en uno de los vasos que quedaron, el suyo, llegado el momento fingiría derramarlo accidentalmente para evitar beberlo. Terminó el acto a tiempo, ya que Vane fue tras ella.

–Granger, devuélvemela.

– ¿De qué hablas?- la bruja fingió su pregunta.

–Tú sabes de que hablo, devuélveme la amort…

– ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- Harry llegó como todo un héroe.

–Nada. ¿Qué me preguntabas Romilda?- la castaña se sentía salvada.

Sin decir otra cosa Vane salió echando lumbre del coraje, otro plan había sido frustrado.

– ¿Todo bien? ¿Tuviste algún problema con Romilda?- ella negó con la cabeza-, es que como se tardaban tanto, vine a buscarlos. ¿Dónde está Ron?

–Se quedó en la pista, vamos por él.

–Okay, pero primero déjame tomar un sorbo, hace un calor del infierno.

Harry tomó el primer vaso que estuvo a su alcance y antes de beberlo notó una serie de extraños olores en la bebida.

– ¿Qué pediste Mione?

– ¿Por qué?

–Tenía un olor raro, pero su sabor era totalmente diferente a su fragancia.

La castaña hasta entonces cayó en cuenta y ante la sorpresa soltó el vaso restante, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Harry preocupado se acercó más de lo que los términos de amistad permiten. Sin miramientos él tomó el suave rostro de su amiga y lo acuño entre sus manos, obligándola a mantener sus castaños ojos sobre los verdes de él. Su mirada estaba pérdida, desesperada, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido.

–Hermione, Hermione- la llamó varias veces.

– ¡Por Merlín!- finalmente ella reaccionó-. Harry tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería.

Ahora era la bruja quién sostenía el rostro del ojiverde. El contacto, sumado al acercamiento, aceleró el corazón del mago, y sintiendo una nueva ola de valor, la besó. Fue brusco y desesperado, tenía que probar los delicados labios de la única heredera Granger. Ella dejó vacía su mente y se dejó llevar por la acción, era tanto el amor reprimido que calló a su moral y dejó a sus impulsos todo el control. Su conciencia gritaba, desde el encierro en que ella la puso, que si él la estaba besando era culpa de la amortentia, pero no le importó e intensificó el beso. Una vez llegados a sus límites se separaron.

–Te amo Hermione- Harry no esperó para confesarse.

Después de varios segundos meditando su siguiente acción, decidió aprovechar el momento para soltar lo que había estado callando y también ya había pensado que sería lo siguiente por hacer, quitarle el efecto de la poción.

–Yo también Harry- ahora iba el siguiente paso-, pero creo que tú…

– ¡Wow que sorpresa!- exclamó Ronald a lo lejos.

– ¿Hermione aceptas ser mi novia?

La castaña no sabía qué hacer, ya había ideado llevárselo de ahí a la enfermería a que le dieran un remedio para la amortentia, pero jamás imaginó una declaración. Si se negaba, frente a todos los asistentes, humillaría el pelinegro, así que aceptó, para una vez estando solos explicarle la situación. Secretamente ocultaba, que parte de aceptarlo era porque quería vivir por unos instantes aquella mentira. Todo se salió de control, aquella mentira de minutos se transformó en cinco años de engaños. Hermione se sentía fatal, pero no quería dejarlo, era egoísta, cada mañana que intentaba contarle la verdad y terminar con él, el ojiverde hacía algo que la enamoraba más, que aumentaba su deseo de no dejarlo nunca.

Cada San Valentín que él intentaba celebrar, era un recordatorio de la mentira que los unió, si bien ella nunca más volvió a usar la amortentia, y sabiendo que los efectos de ésta son temporales, confirmó que él la amaba, pero no dejaba de sentiré sucia por su engaño.

–Y bien Mione, ¿me lo dirás?- los esmeraldas ojos de Harry suplicaban.

–Hace cinco años, en el baile de los gemelos bebiste amortentia- Hermione por fin se quebró-. La bebida que dijiste que tenía un olor extraño, era porque tenía un frasco de amortentia.

Harry se quedó mudo ante la confesión. No supo reaccionar. Hermione comprendió que las cosas no iban bien. Se tensó e hizo lo impensable, salió corriendo del apartamento, musitando un quedo lo siento

Una vez fuera del edificio desapareció y reapareció en el hogar de Luna Lovegood. Le contó a su rubia amiga todo lo ocurrido, en las recientes horas. La ravenclaw conocía la primera parte de la historia, desde un año antes, cuando Hermione no pudo más con la culpa, se confesó con u amiga. Luna desde aquel día le había insistido para hablar con Harry, nunca imaginó que aquellos serían los resultados. Los próximos cinco días transcurrieron entre el miedo, la culpa y el arrepentimiento de la castaña, lo que más le preocupaba era que Potter no la llamó o fue en su búsqueda, lo que incrementaba la idea de que su relación había terminado. Luna intentaba calmar a la gryffindor pero era imposible.

–Vamos Hermione, ya ha pasado una semana, no puedes seguir con esa actitud toda la vida.

–Él me debe estar aborreciendo.

–Claro que no.

– ¿Entonces por qué no ha llamado?

–Tal vez por la misma razón que tú no lo llamas a él.

– ¿Arrepentimiento?

–No, miedo- Luna se acercó hasta su amiga-. Hermione, quizá su primer encuentro fue por causa de la amortentia, pero los siguientes cinco años fueron ustedes, fue su amor lo que estaban viviendo.

–Pero, si no hubiera bebido el whiskey nunca me habría besado y si nunca me hubiera besado nunca se hubiera sentido atado a quedarse conmigo, a pedirme que fuera su novia.

–En primera, hablas de muchos hubieras, y sabes que ellos no existen. Segunda, si él estaba contigo era porque así lo quería, de no haber sido así te pudo dejar en cuanto los efectos se pasaran.

–Has dicho bien Luna: estaba, quería.

–Hermione…

Luna no logró terminar su oración cuando un timbre interrumpió, la ojigris no lograba averiguar el origen del ruido, hasta que recordó que la Granger utilizaba los famosos teléfonos muggles. Cuando logró alcanzar el aparato, contestó.

–Hola, ¿quién habla?... ¡Oh Harry!

Ante la mención del nombre del chico, Hermione se levantó de un saltó y se pegó a Luna a la espera de que ella dijera más.

– ¿Hermione? Sí, aquí está, te la comunico- dijo con una sonrisilla.

Con las manos temblorosas de nervios, tomó el teléfono.

–Hola- saludó con una voz tan baja, que de no ser por estar hablando por el auricular, nadie podría oírla.

–Hola- Harry saludó secamente y esto a Hermione le preocupó-. Necesitamos hablar, te espero en la cafetería de la esquina de casa de Luna, en dos horas.

Y sin decir nada más y sin emoción alguna cortó la llamada, dejando a la castaña en shock.

– ¿Qué pasó Hermione? – inquirió Luna.

–Va a dejarme.

Fue lo último en salir de su boca antes de romper a llorar. La rubia trató de calmar a su amiga sin mucho éxito, ella seguía derramando lágrimas y emitiendo sollozos al por mayor, estaba aterrorizada, destrozada, deshecha. Usó toda su fuerza para controlarse, alistarse y salir al encuentro programado. Sus pies seguían una orden de su desconectado cerebro. Se encontraba a un par de pasos de la simple cafetería, con el valor de gryffindor que la caracterizaba entró al establecimiento y de inmediato reconoció la negra y alborotada melena de Harry. Él también reconoció la enmarañada melena de la chica, una vez que la miró bajo sus verdes ojos a su taza de café.

–Hola- repitió por segunda vez aquel día Hermione.

–Hola- respondió nuevamente-. Siéntate.

Ella obedeció, espero el momento en que él pronunciara la palabra terminamos pero no lo hizo, se quedaron en silencio.

–Aquella noche, la amortentia, ¿por qué la pusiste en mi vaso?- Harry inició la conversación.

–Yo no fui, fue un accidente. Romilda quería dártela, pero se la quité y la vacíe a mi vaso, pensaba derramarlo y así evitar que cualquiera la bebiera. Lo lamento.

– ¿Todos estos años, esto es lo que has estado ocultando? ¿Esto es el porqué odias San Valentín?- ella asintió suavemente, reprimiendo las lágrimas-. Ya veo. Creo que la solución es sencilla, debemos romper.

Y roto se quedó el corazón de la castaña y todo por sus mentiras y engaños. No le importó el lugar, ni el momento, sus ojos se humedecieron, el dolor de su corazón se reflejaba en sus ojos. Harry se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida, que se encontraba a espaldas de Hermione. Antes de continuar con su camino se detuvo a su lado, ella creyó que tal vez él le diría que aún podían ser amigos, eso la mataría. Él se arrodilló a su lado, tomó su mano con afecto.

–Lamento que esto haya pasado así, no había otra forma- con infinita ternura intentó secar el caudal de lágrimas-. Hermione… ¿te casarías conmigo?

El alma se le fue a los pies y la confusión gobernó su cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Inmediatamente después de la pregunta que hizo, Harry sonrió lo más que su boca y mejillas le permitieron.

– ¿Qué?- era la única cosa que decir de acuerdo a la situación.

–Cásate conmigo.

–Pero acabas de decir que terminamos- dijo con dificultad.

–Sé lo que dije, como también sé que si te lo hubiera propuesto siendo novios, siempre te culparías por lo de la amortentia, nunca podrías dejarlo, nunca podrías dejar de pensar que serías mi esposa por culpa de la poción. Así que ahora empezaremos de cero, sin pociones de por medio ¿Qué me dices?

Los verdes ojos de Harry reflejaban todo el inmenso amor que le tenía a aquella castaña, una súplica se ocultaba en ellos y un pequeño atisbo de miedo por un rechazo. Hermione pensó seriamente pagarle con la misma moneda de angustia, pero no tuvo corazón para hacerlo.

–Sí, acepto ser tu esposa Harry Potter.

Aliviado y soltando el aire contenido, se levantó para poder abrazarla mejor. Ella también se puso de pie y estrujó tan fuerte como sus delgados brazos le permitieron, el terror que sintió al creerlo perdido, renovó sus fuerzas.

– ¿Entonces no estás molesto?-él negó.

– ¿Quieres saber un secreto?- se despegó de ella para ver su respuesta-. Siempre supe que había amortentia en mi vaso.

– ¡¿Qué?!- los castaños orbes de la chica se abrieron a más no poder.

–Hermione soy un auror, sé identificar pociones con sólo olerlas, además de que Ron me lo confirmó hace un par de años.

– ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

–Nunca pensé que esto te atormentara tanto.

–Y sí sabías qué había en el whiskey, ¿por qué lo tomaste?

–A pesar de ser gryffindor, necesitaba valor para lo que planeaba hacer, así que lo bebí más por el alcohol que por la poción.

– ¿Qué planeabas?

–Declararme, decirte que te amaba.

– ¿En serio?

–Claro, aquella noche, con o sin amortentia, serías mi novia- Hermione no ocultó su felicidad, se sintió cien kilos más ligera-. ¿Quieres saber otro secreto?

–Sí- con un mejor humor le respondió, enrollando sus brazos sobre el cuello de él y plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

–Mejor otro día, han sido muchas emociones por el momento.

–Por favor Harry…

Hermione suplicó, pero fue cortada por el beso que él le plantó, esta vez no fue corto, fue tan largo como pudo. Aquel secreto lo guardaría por varios años más. Si bien el whiskey era para darle valor, la amortentia fue su confirmación, ya que lo que olió segundos antes de beberla fueron: pergamino viejo, canela y un toque de chocolate, justo como el color de _sus_ ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes._

Notas rápidas: este fic salió de un reto de San valentín, para el foro de **APHH (Apoyo a la pareja Harry y Hermione)** un foro bastante conocido en el mundo Harmony y en el que yo apenas soy nueva, porque generalmente yo estoy más activa en el de **"Harmony Hasta la Tumba" **

Un honor competir con l s grandes. Si les gustó el fic pueden votar por él en: **votaciones(punto)miarroba(punto)es(diagonal)poll(diagonal)288k(diagonal)**  
Sólo sustituyan lo que dicen los paréntesis por lo que es :)

Ahora no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona la amortentia, en el sentido de si quién cae bajo sus efectos es porque la persona la preparó o porque sólo la usó, así que en ese punto quizá me falle, lo siento! Pero lo importante es que salió, además para eso es Fanfiction para dejar volar tu imaginación.

**La imagen de portada** la pueden encontrar (para ver mejor) en **mi perfil están los links a mi FB** ahí podrán checar ésta y otras portadas.

Espero les guste (:


End file.
